DESCRIPTION: Little research exists on the cost effectiveness of treatments for child mental health problems. However, both accurate information about costs of intervention and comprehensive data on the economic impact of child and youth behavior problems are needed to inform policy about investments in intervention and research. The applicant will begin to provide this information in three sequential steps. First, the applicant will identify the production processes for specific intervention strategies and identify the direct costs of intervention for two specified interventions at different stages of development in year one and for four additional interventions in year 2. Second, the applicant will address several methodological issues to validate self-report information about services, gather electronic data from County records about service use, and develop multidimensional measures of outcome. Last, the applicant will hire a health economist to develop an R01 to do a more comprehensive analysis of cost effectiveness of interventions, considering costs and benefits to families and to many other social systems.